


Wrong Time, Wrong Place

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really shouldn't be happening, this was the wrong time, the wrong place. But as Bass tipped her head back with a hand on her jaw to lave his tongue over her pulse point in her throat, Charlie couldn't bring herself to think that it was the wrong man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for LemonSupreme. This is my very first attempt at some smutty stuff, and this is just for her. No real plot, just some Charlie fun ;)
> 
> Happy Birthday Lemon, I hope you like this...don't expect it to become a regular thing :D

This really shouldn't be happening, this was the wrong time, the wrong place. But as Bass tipped her head back with a hand on her jaw to lave his tongue over her pulse point in her throat, Charlie couldn't bring herself to think that it was the wrong man.

She would be kidding herself if she tried to say things hadn't been building to this for a while now. Charlie could admit to herself now what she had been trying to deny for a long time, she has had feelings for this man for much longer than she cares to admit, and as they fought together, working side by side, those feelings only grew stronger.  
And judging by the way Bass slid his hand up her shirt to palm one of her breasts; his rough and calloused fingers brushing against the sensitive nipple he found, her thin cotton bra the only barrier between them; it was clear he was experiencing a little more than friendly feelings himself.

They had left Aaron and Miles setting up camp and were supposed to be out hunting up something for dinner. She's not really sure how they got from there to where they are now. Her pressed up against the wall of an old shed with the man that had been her sworn enemy once upon a time pressed to her face, but here they are and as his thumb found her through her bra, she didn't really care how they got here.

“Bass.” she said and smiled at the sharp intake of breath she was met with as he buried his face in her neck. It was rare for his given name to fall from her lips and she loved the way he seemed to savor it each time.  
Her hands had found their way into his hair, where she grabbed two handfuls of curls, but now she took one and reached down to grab his hand, stopping him as he fumbled with the buckle of her belt.  
“Bass.” she said once again and he lifted his head and looked at her, his blue eyes unfocused. “What, what's wrong?” he asked.  
Charlie shook her head. “It's just, is this really a good idea right now? Miles and Aaron are waiting on us, and what if they come looking for us?” she asked, mostly hoping he would tell her it was all alright so they could pick up where they left off, but also wanting to give him the out to stop before things went too far.

Bass took half a step back, putting a little space between them and Charlie had to stop herself from whimpering at the loss of contact.  
He looked at her for a moment before he smirked and reached for her hips, jerking her forward against him. “You're probably right, but I don't really care if you don't.”  
Instead of answering, Charlie smiled and reached for his belt, making quick work of the buckle and letting his swords fall to the ground at their feet.

They didn't wast any time removing their shirts as well as Charlies belt. Their lips crushed together, only breaking apart when they pulled their shirts over their heads. Charlie kicked off her boots as Bass unfastened her pants, and she couldn't hold in the moan as he snaked a hand inside, running his fingertips over the seam on the panties she wore.  
She pressed herself closer, seeking more pressure from his hand, as she clutched his shoulders, holding him against her.

Bass smirked as he brushed her hair aside and placed a kiss to the side of her neck as he removed his hand from her pants.  
Charlie didn't hide the whimper this time and his smirk grew as he dropped to his knees and raised a brow at her as he hooked his fingers into the waist on her pants and dragged them and her panties down her thighs, revealing the creamy skin underneath.  
He leaned forward and ran his nose up the inside of her leg, loving the way she trembled, loving that he was the one that did that to her.  
She lifted one foot and then the other, letting Bass remove her clothing, her breathing shallow. Charlie reached out a hand and ran her fingers through his hair, knowing that even now she would never admit how much she liked the curls.

It was her turn to breath in sharply when Bass placed a kiss on her mound, lingering as he breathed in her scent, before trailing kisses up over her hip before he stood. He reached behind her and with a quick flick of his fingers he had her bra open and wasted no time in sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her completely bare before him.

“Wait.” he said as Charlie reached for the buckle of his pants. “I just want to look at you for a minute.” he said.  
Charlie smiled softly as she dropped her hands to her sides, letting him look his fill, knowing it would be that much faster for her to get her hands on him if she gave him what he wanted now.

Suddenly Bass reached up and buried his hands in her hair, pulling her face towards his, and she knew it was her turn now to reach out and touch, to do a little exploring as she removed the last of his clothing.

Repeating his actions she broke their kiss and dropped to her knees as she reached for his pants, pulling them down his legs.  
When he sprang free, Charlie reached for him. But she had only just wrapped her hand around his hard length when he reached down and picked her up.  
“We can take things slow next time, right now I'm not going to last long enough for slow, not when I finally have you here.” he said.  
Charlie smiled wider. “Finally?” she asked, wondering if he's wanted this as long as she has.  
Bass nodded. “Finally.” he said as he reached his hands down to her thighs, lifting her, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Leaning her back against the wall once again, Bass reached between them, and Charlie never broke her gaze away when she felt him at her entrance. Charlie gasped as Bass filled her with one thrust, and he closed his eyes and dropped his head to rest against her collar bone for a moment before lifting it to lock his eyes with her as he started to slowly slid out before thrusting home once again.

Charlie reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his neck, letting her fingers slid into his hair, holding onto him, as she rolled her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. She leaned for head forward and placed her forehead against his as she felt the build up deep in her belly.  
Bass once again reached between them, this time finding her sensitive bud and flicking his thumb over it, and Charlie shattered around him.  
Giving a few more hard thrusts, Bass wanted nothing more than to bury himself as far inside of her as he could, but he pulled free instead as he found his own release.

Bass leaned forward; pressing himself against Charlie as she stayed wrapped around him; and took a moment to catch his breath.  
Charlie slowly dropped her legs when she felt she could stand on her own and Bass stepped back enough for her to be able to reach the ground.

Bass reached out and brushed the hair back from her face, letting his hand linger in her hair, smiling softly when Charlie pressed her face into his palm.

…

As they got dressed, both wanting to stay right where they are, but both knowing that people were waiting on them, Charlie stopped him as she was pulling on her boot.  
“You said we would go slow next time.” she said.  
Bass stopped his movements as he was fastening his swords back to his hips and looked at her. “Yeah?” he said, not sure what she wanted him to say, and for the first time in a very long time he was worried about saying the wrong thing.  
Charlie raised a brow. “So you think there's going to be a next time?”

Bass looked at her closely, taking in her tousled hair and the relaxed way she was holding herself, as well as the slight smile in her eyes that she couldn't hide, and he nodded. “Yeah, I do.” he stated.  
Charlie smiled and stood up and walked over to him. “Good.” she said before raising up on her toes to press her mouth to his. “I'm really looking forward to next time.” she said before picking up her bow and heading for the door of the old shed that she had suddenly come to love.


End file.
